Privileged
by noctuua
Summary: Not many men are as privileged as Alex West to see the fierce and stunning Lara Croft in one of her most vulnerable states; pure bliss.


**A/N: ****I never really thought I'd write a _Tomb Raider _fic and if you're looking for tomb raiding, you won't find any here. I recently re-watched _Lara Croft: Tomb __Raider_ and I loved the sexual tension between Lara and Alex West and I was upset that there wasn't more of them and whatever relationship that they had so I wrote this. I don't actually know how many people will read this or if people still read _Tomb Raider _fics, but if you do read this and you enjoy it, please leave a review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; the plot, characters, etc.**

**This story takes place during the scene where Lara sneaks into Alex's hotel room (in Venice, I believe) and writes "Traitor" in the steam on the shower pane.**

* * *

><p>Lara sat in the chair at the table, feet propped up in a leisurely manner, waiting for Alex to find her. She heard a shriek of surprise from the front of the hotel room and she watched in amusement as Alex trotted quickly back into the small dining area in all his naked glory. His expression was a mixture of shock and bemusement as he first noticed Lara's message on the shower pane and then Lara herself, sitting at his table in her too tight tank top and her fitted shorts.<p>

"Lara Croft," he leered, eyeing her unbelievably long, tan legs. He showed no signs of discomfort as he stood naked before her and Lara took her time sweeping her gaze down his chiseled chest and abdomen, over his rather impressive manhood—although Lara admitted this begrudgingly—down his muscular legs, and back up to his face.

"I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised to find you here in Venice, although it's a very _pleasant_ surprise to find you in my room," he continued, unbothered by her obvious scrutiny of his body, while any other man would feel incredibly exposed under her icy stare; her mask was up, as per usual, betraying nothing of her thoughts or feelings.

Lara set her feet on the ground and pushed away from the table, sauntering over to Alex with the hypnotic swing of her hips. While she highly disapproved of Alex's work ethics—despite her immense attraction to him, which she wholly denied—she had to give him credit as she watched him struggling to maintain eye contact with her.

"Don't get your hopes up, Mr. West," she sneered, stopping when there was about half a foot between them. "I only dropped by to say hello."

Alex tried not to look at her cleavage, he really did, but being a fairly sensible man, he felt that not taking at least one quick glance would be an injustice to the rest of the male population seeing as one of the most beautiful women was standing right in front of him wearing a tight, low-cut tank top, and most men would kill to look at her just once. Fortunately for Alex, he was graced with her presence at least once every few months, seeing as they crossed paths often in their work; a little too often for Lara's liking.

He let his eyes drift from her mesmerizing, brown eyes to her high cheekbones and her perfect, aristocratic nose, down her elegant, long neck, across her collarbone, and rested his gaze on her breasts. Miss Croft was_ certainly_ well endowed.

When he realized that he'd taken a little too long on his perusal of Lara's upper body, he brought his gaze quickly back to hers, her eyes glinting teasingly and her deliciously full, rosy lips curving into a knowing smirk—the first slip of her mask.

Lara glanced down at Alex's steadily growing erection and back up to his eyes, raising one perfect eyebrow as if to challenge him. A thought crossed Alex's mind, that if she left now, he'd really be in need of a cold shower.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. West," she purred as she turned towards the window to leave the way she'd entered.

Before she was able to make it to the window, however, Alex had snatched her wrist in a vice-like grip and slammed her against the dining room table causing her to wince as a sharp pain lanced through her lower back.

"Maybe, _Lady_ Croft, the pleasure, today, should be mine," he growled, pressing his hard body against hers so that she could feel his arousal against her stomach and his hot breath on her cheek.

"Are you so sure you'd not prefer the _company_ of another woman this evening? Maybe one with whom you are not working against?" She chuckled in a husky way that went straight to Alex's groin.

"I'll always prefer your _company_ over any others'," he said as he leaned back a bit to look her in the eye.

The honesty in his tone and eyes caught Lara off-guard and her cold mask slipped a bit more as she offered him a small, but genuine smile, before it quickly disappeared and she ground her hips against his, saying throatily, "Well, go on then, Mr. West."

"Really, Lara, I think we _know_ each other well enough to call each other by our first names. You don't need to act so damn proper all the time, I know it's just a cover anyways," he muttered against her neck between kisses.

He still held her wrists in his large hands and he could feel her struggling against his grasp. While his superior strength was a complete turn on for Lara, it still frustrated her that he was so much stronger than her that he seemed to be having no trouble fighting her resistance at all. Lara hated not being in control of situations, a fact about her that Alex was completely aware of and had been since they first met.

He laughed at her continued wriggling and spun her around to face the table, all the while keeping her hands pinned to the table.

"You'll have to try a bit harder than that, sweetheart," Alex laughed into her hair, moving her hands so that he held both wrists in one hand and used the other to brush her braided hair to the other side of her neck.

Lara could feel the warmth of Alex's body against her back, his steady heartbeat, and the heat of his arousal on the small of her back, melting away the remainder of her mask and leaving her completely vulnerable and uninhibited. She ground her ass against his straining cock and grinned at the guttural groan that rumbled through his chest. In order to stay in control, Alex gripped Lara's hip to keep her from moving and slowly brought his hand to her stomach, letting it drift lower and lower until it slipped under the belt of her shorts.

Lara moaned in response, continuing to think of ways in which she could take over, as Alex was taking his goddamn bloody time and she hated not being in command.  
>Alex's hand slipped further down her shorts and into her panties which were scratchy against his hand. He paused for a moment, relishing the mental image of Lara lying before him in lace underwear, before the impatient grinding of her ass against him brought him back to earth.<p>

Lara panted as he stroked her with his calloused fingers, licking and sucking her neck. She thrust herself against his fingers, trying to get more friction but Alex only laughed and pulled his hand out from her knickers.

"Alex!" Lara snarled, whipping around so suddenly that he was caught by surprise and lost his grip on her wrists. When she realized he was no longer keeping her hands down, she gave him a hard shove, pushing him into the wall behind him and knocking the breath out of him. She quickly divested herself of her shirt and bra and pressed her body against his. His eyes slid closed as he reveled in the feel of her soft breasts pushing against his torso and he slid his hands up the backs of her thighs and over the swell if her bottom, pulling her shorts up and causing her to gasp as they tightened in sensitive areas.

The heat in Lara's gaze kept Alex from trying to regain control as she brought her arms up and around his neck and stood on her toes to place her lips on his for the first kiss they'd had since she appeared in his hotel room.

The kiss was sweet, almost chaste, as she massaged her lips against his, until she trailed her tongue over his bottom lip, silently asking him to open up to her. He did so and was surprised at how gently, yet passionately, Lara was kissing, when she bit down on his lip, breaking the skin and causing him to bleed.

"Jesus, Lara, what the fu-" His exclamation was cut short when his jaw dropped open as he watched her licked her lips to taste his blood on hers.

The lust in her eyes as she looked up at him playfully through her thick eyelashes and the slight smirk that played on her lips made Alex's knees go weak and he was so aroused it was almost painful. He quickly grabbed Lara, lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, and spun so that he could shove her roughly up against the wall.

Lara threw her head back and laughed a throaty laugh, exposing her neck to Alex's hot lips and sharp teeth. He bit her neck, right beside her jugular vein and pulled back, smirking at the bright red mark he left.

In spite of her initial annoyance at having to be submissive, Lara _did_ thoroughly enjoy being man-handled and delighted in the men she met that did not hesitate to be rough with her when, and if, they fucked.

Alex let her down briefly when they remembered that Lara still had her shorts on and as soon as she had slipped them off, he hoisted her back up between his body and the wall, letting go momentarily to settle his cock at her entrance.

With a hard thrust, Alex was enveloped by the warmth of Lara's body, stopping for a second to regain his composure before he began to move slowly within her. Lara was tight, tighter than the other girls Alex sometimes slept with, and his eyes remained closed as he struggled to stay in control, when all he really wanted was to fuck her so hard that she saw stars and couldn't walk for days. He knew that was probably what she wanted too, seeing as he knew she liked it rough—this wasn't the first time they'd fucked—but Alex wanted to prolong their pleasure so he slid slowly in and out of her at a steady, slow pace while she sucked on the pulsing point in his neck.

Lara had never been a patient girl and upon realizing that Alex was going to take his time, she groaned impatiently, using the wall against her back as leverage to push down onto his cock hard as she squeezed her inner walls around him as tightly as she could.

Alex gasped loudly and Lara grinned, taking control when he stopped, thrusting and grinding against him.

When he continued to remain still, his face buried in her neck, she whined petulantly and ground herself harder against him.

"Alex," she panted, grabbing his face and turned it towards hers. "Please."

Never one to turn down a beautiful lady in need, Alex gave in and gripped Lara's hips hard enough to leave bruises, thrusting up and into her, pushing her roughly into the wall and making her moan so loudly he was sure the neighboring guests would file a complaint.

When he felt her walls begin to tighten around his cock and her thighs began to quiver, Alex reached one of his hands between them and rubbed his thumb against her clit.

As Lara climaxed, her thighs tightened painfully around his waist and her inner muscles squeezed his cock so hard that he could no longer contain himself and he was sent over the edge as well, driving his pelvis against hers one last time as he burst inside of her.

When they had both regained their breaths and their chests had stopped heaving, Alex gently lowered Lara to the floor, keeping his body pressed against hers. He lowered his mouth to hers and they kissed passionately once more, Lara's arms twining around his neck and her tongue battling with his for dominance as she lost herself in the feel of him.

A clock striking four in the distance pulled Lara back to the present and she slipped out of his strong embrace, her mask sliding back into place as she quickly redressed.

Alex sighed as Lara turned to leave once again, considering how lucky—no, privileged—he was to be one of few that was given the chance to see her in her most vulnerable state. How many men could say that they'd seen the way Lara's eyes turned almost black as her pupils swallowed her irises when she climaxed? That they'd felt her smooth, lithe body writhing against theirs? Alex briefly wondered how often she'd had to fake her pleasure, or if she'd even bother wasting the energy on whatever sorry bastards couldn't satisfy her.

Before she made it to the window, Alex had caught her wrist again, but this time she turned of her own free will and she saw a question burning in his eyes, one that she knew he would not ask for fear of rejection.

She looked down for a moment and sighed, her mask dropping again, but only fleetingly.

"The lobby, eight o'clock. Don't keep me waiting and try to dress nicely," she said when she had looked back up.

She smirked coyly as she lifted his hand off her wrist and placed something in his now open palm.

"Here's something to keep you preoccupied for a few hours. Try not to wear yourself out," she said with a wink.

Alex looked down at his hand and grinned. She'd given him her black, lace panties, so small that they really didn't even count as underwear. When he looked back up, Lara had already gone, and he chuckled to himself as he walked back towards the bathroom; he needed that cold shower after all.


End file.
